


Single Parents Club

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Child Aomine, Child Kagami, Child Kise, Child Kuroko, Child Momoi, Child Murasakibara, Gen, M/M, Referenced Death, Single Parent Akashi, Single Parent Midorima, Single Parents, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Seijuurou and Shintarou are both single parents, trying to do their best for their children. After a few young boys get lost, they're able to make a Single Parents Club for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> I had like two AUs I wanted to write for, the KNB one is gonna be multi-chapter and for my best friend o3o

Seijuurou wasn’t made to handle three children on his own, in any capacity. When he’d adopted the first two children with his wife, his best friend despite the lack of attraction they shared, was just fine. They were able to handle Tetsuya and Atsushi without a problem, the boys could be troublesome, but it wasn’t something they couldn’t do.

Then his wife died. The woman his father had forced him to marry, that he spent years becoming friendly with, died. His best friend was dead and he had two little boys to take care of. In his grief, he decided to take in yet another.

Adopting Ryouta, while he wouldn’t call it a mistake by any means, made it even harder. He was already at work for most of the day, leaving the boys with a babysitter. Another child just made his attempts to give them attention after work even harder.

He was noticing how it affected them, too. There was no way the way they weren’t acting like that due to the lack of attention, right? Tetsuya was usually just fine, but sometimes it got to be too much for the quiet boy and he would just start crying, clinging to Seijuurou for hours. Atsushi was always clingy, whining and begging for attention, even going as far to throw fits. Ryouta doing just what he thought Seijuurou was doing, ignoring his father whenever possible.

Fatherhood was just difficult, wasn’t it?

He looked at the clock and sighed, standing up. It was time to head home, the babysitter was always too bratty to stay longer than needed. The amount of times Seijuurou had come home a few minutes late to find his sons alone…

“Off I go, then.” He stood, grabbing his suitcase. Hopefully he would make it back on time for once… He hated his sons being alone.

He walked out of the building, squinting up at the sky. It was such a nasty time to leave, the sun shining right into his eyes and making it hard to walk straight. Well, not much he could do. It was either get off now or at midnight.

Seijuurou would rather not have to get off at midnight.

Walking along, thoughts of dinner began running through his mind. What would he make for dinner tonight? Should he pick up take-out on his walk home? What kind of take-out would make them all happy, though? Atsushi didn’t like vegetables, Tetsuya and Ryouta would be mad if he got something special for Atsushi too…

His thoughts of dinner were caught off, however, when he heard two little voices crying out in fear. What was going on? He looked around, wanting to find the source and…

Two little boys, one with blue hair and the other red, were standing there, tears in their eyes and fear on their faces. This was something he needed to deal with right away.

-

Shintarou wasn’t sure why he’d adopted three children at the point in life when he had. Maybe it was because he’d been lonely? Not once having found someone who was right for him for more than one date, no pets in his apartment…

So yeah, he was probably just really lonely. He hadn’t even planned on more than one child, though. He’d gone to the orphanage and little Satsuki and Daiki had begged him to adopt them. When he asked if he could adopt one they’d started crying and begged him to adopt both…

In the end, he did just what they wanted. Two little munchkins running around his humble apartment. After that, it was just a matter of time before Daiki complained about wanting a brother to play with.

Shintarou wouldn’t said no, but the little boy guilted him over his lack of interactions… So, Taiga had joined the family shortly after Daiki first started asking. At least Taiga was a sweet boy, though.

In fact, his kids were some of the only things keeping him going everyday. To work, the long commute home, all of it was worth it for them. Sure, he’d come home to Daiki having “run away” to the park and Satsuki shoving multiple pictures at him, but it would be fine. It was almost charming to see his kids do that.

So, that was why he couldn’t wait to get home. His children made it all so worth it, he needed to be able to relax that night with them. Maybe they could order something and watch a silly movie together. Not scary, Taiga couldn’t handle scary…

“I’m home,” he opened the door, “were you all--”

“Daddy!” Satsuki ran forward, grabbing her father’s leg with a cry. “Daddy! This is bad!”

“What’s wrong, Satsuki?” He knelt down after she let go, ruffling her hair.

“It’s Dai-chan and Tai-chan!” She was crying and trying to cling to him still, what had they done this time?

“Do they need a talking to again? Did they go find frogs again?” He asked, standing up and looking around. Where could they be hiding?

“No! That wasn’t it,” she shook her head wildly, “they were good until Dai-chan suggested running away again! He got Tai-chan to go with him too, the big dummy!”

He ruffled her hair again, “Now, now. Don’t worry too much about it. They’re probably just at the park. Give it a few hours and they’ll be back.”

Satsuki looked up at her father, pouting, “Are you sure, Daddy?”

He smiled at her and gave a small nod. He was pretty sure, Daiki was never gone for long when he “ran away” like that and he’d hope he wouldn’t drag his new brother out too far. He was a bit dense, but he was still sweet enough.

He sat down on the couch and sighed, letting Satsuki jump onto his lap as she hummed. This was nice, the quiet child at home with him while the others were at the park… If they didn’t show up soon, there could be a problem. Still, until then he would just try to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! o3o Thought I'd get a chapter out today~~

Shintarou was worried, it had been a few hours and the boys had had yet to show up at home. That was not at all good… Where the hell were they?

“Satsuki, why do I have a feeling they aren’t at the park?” He finally mumbled, moving her off his lap to allow himself to stand.

“I don’t think so,” she frowned and walked towards the door, “I bet they went into the city.”

Shintarou almost paled when she said that, the city wasn’t a good place for little kids. Business people running around, not giving two shits about anyone around them. They might get kidnapped or something. The worst part? Satsuki was probably right.

“Shit…” He ran and threw on his coat, grabbing all three smaller coats while he was at it. Satsuki ran up to him and he wrapped her into the small pink item. She was just the cutest thing sometimes.

“Are we gonna drive into town, Daddy?” She asked, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Yes, we’ll drive into town, then walk around trying to find them for a bit,” he picked her up, “let’s head out.”

She nodded a bit, trying to look as serious as she could. “Yeah! We can do this, Daddy! We’ll fine Dai-chan and Tai-chan!”

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair as they walked out the door. “Yes we will, you’ll do a lot to help, too.”

“You know I will!” She gave him a wide smile.

He kissed her forehead as they walked out of the building. He just had the best children, didn’t he? Even if Taiga and Daiki were troublesome sometimes. They were just kids, after all… Right?

He placed Satsuki in her seat and buckled her in, despite her insisting she could do it herself. At that point he just wanted to be able to try and do something right, since he’d obviously done something wrong since his sons ran off.

Sitting in the front seat, Shintarou let out a sigh before buckling himself in. Please, don’t take too long to find them, he wanted to find them quickly.

-

Seijuurou had been having trouble since he’d brought the lost boys to his house and started trying to find the “Shintarou” they claimed to be their father in the phone book. When he’d brought them in Ryouta had run off and hid, Tetsuya refused to talk to them, and Atsushi had begun bullying them. In fact…

“Dumb eyebrow!” Atsushi’s voice hit his ears and he sighed, turning around. This was the fifth time in the hour.

“Atsushi, stop insulting his eyebrows, that’s mean.”

“But Papa, they’re dumb,” Atsushi frowned at his father, “they like...break into two.”

“I don’t care if you think they’re dumb, you don’t tease him about them!” Seijuurou sighed and shook his head.

“But Papa…” The whiny edge to his voice made Seijuurou freeze. Was he going to have a fit? God, please no…

He moved after a moment and picked up his son with a sigh. “Can you just do something else for me, please? Maybe look out the window for a while and see if anything cool passes.”

Atsushi whined and dropped his head onto his father’s shoulder. “Do I hafta?”

“It would be nice if you would, but I won’t force you.” He never forced his children to do anything.

Atsushi seemed to think for a while as Seijuurou held him. He did seem to be more willing to listen when he was held, huh? That was always the oddest thing, Seijuurou thought. He was never so focused in his father’s arms.

Atsushi’s feet kicked out and he pouted, was he overthinking it? Seijuurou hoped not, that always led to issues. With kids that weren’t his in his home, he hoped it wouldn’t happen.

“Fine,” he finally whined out, trying to squirm out of Seijuurou’s arms, “lemme down!”

“Alright, alright…” He set him down and kissed his forehead. Thank god…

He watched Atsushi make his way to the window sill and pull himself up, kicking his legs as he went. Atsushi was such a gift, Seijuurou had to think, he was so lucky…

He sighed a bit and went back to the phone book, flipping through. Why couldn’t they have known their father’s last name? That would have made it so much easier on him, and it wouldn’t be almost sunset.

Here’s to hoping he could figure it out before it was dark. He didn’t want to hear the boys cry about him taking them to the police station like he said he’d do after the sun set. He didn’t like hearing children cry.

“Papa…!” Atsushi sounded scared and he wasted no time running to him. “There’s a weird man outside…!”

Seijuurou looked out the window to where Atsushi’s little chubby finger pointed and he frowned. A man with green hair was wandering down the street, holding a pink haired girl in his arms. He didn’t seem like he was from the neighborhood and with the time… There were few things he could be doing.

He ran out the door, clearing his throat. “Excuse me! Sir!”

The man turned to look at him, a frown on his face and confusion clear thanks to his scrunched up brow. Seijuurou must look like a madman right now…

“D-do you need something?” The man finally replied, walking a bit closer, but not by much.

“Are you by any chance Shintarou? And are you looking for your children?”

The man frowned at him, but nodded. “How exactly did you know what I’m doing?”

Before Seijuurou could reply, the boys ran past him and right at Shintarou. “Dad! Dad!”

“Dai-chan, Tai-chan!” The little girl smiled happily.

“There you two are…!” Shintarou set the girl down gently before moving to hug the boys.

Seijuurou, on the other hand, wasn’t quite sure what to do. Was his job done, then? It seemed like Shintarou was scolding the boys now for running off, so he had a feeling it was enough…

He turned to walk away, only for the little girl to grab him by the sleeve. “Mister…!”

“Hm?” He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t run off, please! Daddy wants to thank you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tells myself I'll make this chapter happy so my friend has something cute to read.
> 
> Fails horribly.

Shintarou cleared his throat when the man stopped and looked back at him. He’d mumbled something about wanting to thank him, but hadn’t planned on stopping him to do so. He was thinking more along the lines of a letter, anyway.

“Thank you for finding my boys and keeping them safe, Mr…?” He realized he had no idea what his name was.

“Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou…” The man gave him a small nod.

“Thank you, then,” he said, his voice wavering.

The man in front of him was actually quite...cute. Shintarou hadn’t found anyone cute in years. Was it just an after affect of knowing this man helped keep his children safe while they were lost.

“Ah, uh, your boys said you were a single father,” Seijuurou suddenly started, knocking Shintarou out of his thoughts, “I didn’t realize we had another one in town.”

“Yes, well--” He blinked. Did he say another one? Who was the other single father?

“It’s nice to know I’m not the only one raising children on my own, though…” He watched Seijuurou begin wringing his hands together nervously.

Odd, he’d handled Taiga and Daiki so well, but he was now nervous talking about parenting? Did he have some troubled children he was raising? This man seemed to kind…

“It is nice, I’ve always wanted to be able to ask another single parent for advice on some things,” Shintarou noted, really just trying to find a way to open a new pathway of conversation, “by what you’ve said I take it you feel similarly?”

Seijuurou blinked a bit, taken off guard, but nodded. “Yes...I think it would be nice to have someone to talk to about the things I don’t understand.”

Shintarou took a deep breath, now or never… “Well, we could always exchange numbers and help each other.”

“Really?” Seijuurou frowned up at him, “I don’t want to be a bother, though…”

“You won’t be,” he shook his head, “I think it’ll help us both. If it’ll help we can think of it as a…” What could they think of it as?

“A Single Parents Club!” Satsuki chirped, saving her father from embarrassing himself.

“Ah yeah, a club is one way to put it…” He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Seijuurou.

The redhead blinked a few times before smiling. “You know, that would be nice, thank you...uh…”

“Midorima Shintarou.”

“Thank you Midorima,” he gave Shintarou just about the prettiest smile he’d ever seen, “I really could use the help.”

“As could I, this should be mutually beneficial.” He tried to return the smile, despite the fact he was sure it looked a hell of a lot more awkward.

Seijuurou gave a small giggle and another pretty smile, though, so maybe he hadn’t messed it all up? That or Seijuurou didn’t have high standards for people smiling at him… Shintarou was sure it was the latter thought.

They both looked up at the sky at this point and Seijuurou sighed, “It’s getting late, isn’t it?”

“That it is…”

“You should probably be heading home, then, Midorima, I don’t want to keep you.” Seijuurou shook his head.

“I suppose, but first the numbers,” Shintarou noted, “if you still want to exchange.”

“Oh! Of course. Mine is…”

-

Seijuurou walked back into his house, staring down at his phone. He’d been expecting to send the little boys off with their father and never speak to any of them again. Now he was sitting here with Shintarou’s number in his phone. Another single father he could ask for help at any time…

“Papa, who was the weird man?” Atsushi asked, pulling on his father’s pants.

“Were they the boy’s dad?” Tetsuya added on, popping out of seemingly nowhere. If Seijuurou had a quarter for every time he’d done that…

“Well duh! They went with the guy!” Ryouta walked up too, as if trying to act like he didn’t care much. Seijuurou didn’t buy any minute of it.

“That was their father, yes, his name is Shintarou,” Seijuurou began, picking up Atsushi to stop the tugging, “he’s a single father like me.”

“Oh, so those kids don’t have their mama anymore either?” Atsushi tilted his head to the side.

“Maybe they’re like me and never had one, Atsushi!” Ryouta frowned at his younger brother.

“You don’t know that, though! They might actually be the guy’s kids. Like they had ‘em and didn’t adopt and then the mama died like my Mama.”

Seijuurou closed his eyes, trying to not picture his best friend dead. Trying not to remember the call he’d gotten about a terrible car wreck that no one had survived. The car wreck that led him to sell the only remaining car they had and had him walking to work everyday.

“Dad…” Tetsuya pulled him back to reality, “you look sick…”

“No, Tetsuya, I’m fine…”

“You don’t look fine, do you need to lay down dad?” Tetsuya was frowning, why was he so good at reading Seijuurou?

“I’ll lay down in a bit, don’t worry too much,” he smiled at his son, “how about you all go and play for a while. I need to do some work.”

“But I don’t wanna…” Atsushi whined, clinging to his father.

“Atsushi, please…”

“No!”

“Atsushi, I need to do some work…”

“No way! I’m staying!”

“Come on, Atsushi,” Ryouta began, “it’s obvious he has no time for his kids! We should just go do something.”

“But Ryou-chin…”

“Come on, Atsushi,” Tetsuya held out a hand, “we can play with dad later.”

Atsushi finally sighed and slipped out of Seijuurou’s arms. He took Tetsuya’s hand and followed after the two.

“I’m only doing this for Tetsu-chin!”

“Well you suck, Atsushi!”

“You too, Ryou-chin...!”

“Please you two, don’t fight right now. Let’s just get along.”

Seijuurou watched them walk away, trying to ignore the memory of identifying his wife’s body in the morgue trying to pop up. 

The boys...they were sweet, if not a little troublesome. Seijuurou loved them, he truly did. He just...didn’t want them to have to see him hurting. They were too young, too innocent for that.

When they were out of sight, he finally allowed himself to breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too bad, tho ;^;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I'm so sorry for the wait, orz. Lots of stuff was going on, but I got it done!

Seijuurou woke up the next morning to the sight of three little boys curled up against him. He’d made sure they hadn’t seen his breakdown, so why were they doing this? Was it a case of even without seeing it they could sense there was something wrong…?

He sighed and ruffled their hair a bit and sat up, Atsushi not budging from his spot on Seijuurou’s chest and instead just sitting up with his father. What a silly little boy he could be sometimes…

He pat his head and went to move him, only to hear Tetsuya let out a small whine. Was he having a nightmare?

“Dad, you can lay back down for a while…” Tetsuya was definitely not asleep. “No one would be mad…”

“Tetsuya…” He sighed and pat his son’s head. “I need to get ready for work.”

“No, you can stay home today!” Ryouta spoke up this time and Seijuurou sighed. Was he being ganged up on, then? He’d know if Atsushi spoke. “Lay down…” Atushi pat his chest and frowned at him.

“Papa should lay down and go to sleep. Atsushi knows he’s tired…”

“I’m fine Atsushi--”

At that point all his boys began to whine in unison. They weren’t giving up that easily, were they? Well, Seijuurou couldn’t do it either. They usually got their way, so he needed to be strong. Strong…

He could do it. He could be a strong father. That’s what his dead wife would want, right? He needed to be strong for the boys…

“I need to go to work, so we have money. The babysitter should be on their way anyway.” He tried again, but the boys held onto him with all their might.

“No!”

He sighed, he was going to give in, wasn’t he? Yeah, he totally was. What was with the boys being able to do that to him? Was he just not good at telling his sons no? That would be a problem in the end, wouldn’t it?

Shintarou sighed and laid down, pulling his phone from the nightstand. “Let me just tell the babysitter not to come…”

Ryouta giggled and bounced up and down happily. “Yay, yay! Dad’s staying home!”

Tetsuya smiled at his brother. “That’s nice, huh?”

“Yeah…” Atsushi yawned, and closed his eyes. Looks like he decided it was nap time, since he’d won the debate, huh? Seijuurou wanted to sleep too, but first to tell the babysitter.

He opened the phone without looking and scrolled to where the babysitter’s name always sat in the contacts. Just a quick call and it would be over… He pressed the button and held it to his ears. The boys would be happy about all of this.

“Hello?” He wasted no time when the phone was picked up. “You don’t need to come watch the boys today.”

 

-

 

Shintarou blinked a few times when he heard Seijuurou’s voice over the phone. He didn’t watch the other man’s kids, they’d just met, so why had he called him to say that.

“Akashi-kun?” He sat against the back of his couch, no longer worried about getting himself ready. “Is there a reason you called me to tell me this?”

He heard a small intake of breath on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry, Midorima-kun. I thought I’d pressed on the babysitter’s name…”

“It’s fine…” Shintarou shook his head and thought for a moment. “Are you sick then?”

“Ah, no, not exactly. The boys just refuse to let me to go to work today.” Seijuurou’s voice was small, as if he was worried to hear the reaction from it. Did he think that would affect how Shintarou saw him?

“Well, good on you for staying with your boys. Yesterday must’ve been too much for them.” He frowned, thinking of the three children curled up in his bed, snoring softly. It had been the same for them, huh?

“Oh, you think so?” Seijuurou sounded very unsure of himself as he said it.

“I do, if it means anything…” He stood again, remembering he needed to get ready. “I wish I could stay with my kids today, too.”

“You can’t?” He sounded more curious now, a good change in Shintarou’s opinion. “Why not?”

“I don’t make enough to risk not going to work even one day…” He sighed, he didn’t like talking about the financial troubles, but sometimes he had to… Like now, he couldn’t come up with an excuse in that short amount of time.

“I see…” Shintarou could hear the thought in Seijuurou’s voice. “I’m guessing a babysitter makes it even harder.”

“It does, but I make do…” He made his way to the kitchen and looked for something for breakfast. Nothing he liked, only the sugary cereals that Taiga, Daiki, and Satsuki ran on. This wasn’t a good sign for the day, was it?

“I see, well. How about I make it easier on you today?” Seijuurou’s words made Seijuurou pause in his search for anything to eat, “I can watch them, since I’m stuck at home anyway. You can just drop them off on your way to work.”

Now Shintarou was in a predicament. That would be a good amount of money saved if he agreed, but he didn’t want to bother Seijuurou with his kids… Then again, it was just one day and he’d offered, right? No hurt in letting him do that.

“I could do that, I think.” He smiled a bit, even if it couldn’t be seen. “Thank you, I can pay you for it.”

“No, no. I’m doing it to save you money, you don’t need to buy me anything.” Seijuurou seemed so kind already… Shintarou almost couldn’t handle it.

“Alright, thank you…” He smiled a bit, this was so nice. Money saved and more kids around his? Maybe he would just grab food for everyone, his family and Seijuurou’s, on his way home from work? That would be enough thanks without direct money transfer.

“I’ll be by as soon as I can then.”

**Author's Note:**

> As for the other...I may oneshot it later, but eh?


End file.
